Peptide-based therapeutics are often explored and developed as they can provide the specificity and selectivity, as evidenced by the many approved peptide-based treatments, but the ways in which they can be used are limited by their relatively short in vivo half-lives. There have been numerous half-life extension strategies evaluated and utilized with peptide-based therapeutics. Antibodies or antibody fragments have been used as half-life extension moieties for pharmacologically active moieties to prevent or mitigate rapid in vivo elimination of the pharmacologically active moieties.
There is a need for an improved immunoglobulin that can be used as a pharmacologically inactive half-life extension moiety for pharmacologically active moieties, preferably the peptide-based therapeutics.
The foregoing discussion is presented solely to provide a better understanding of the nature of the problems confronting the art and should not be construed in any way as an admission as to prior art nor should the citation of any reference herein be construed as an admission that such reference constitutes “prior art” to the instant application.